


After Hours

by thornfield_girl



Series: To Show That You're Home [3]
Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costumes, Country Music, Exes, Halloween, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"No one's gonna get it, you do know that."

Boyd has laid out two suits on Raylan's bed, and Raylan is looking at them skeptically. The one on the left is all black, with a white shirt and a black tie. The one on the right is... "Where the hell did you get that, anyway?"

"I know people, Raylan," Boyd says. 

"What people?" Raylan is still staring at the thing. 

"Don't even worry about it."

Raylan grins at him and walks over to where he's standing. "You buy it on eBay?"

Boyd laughs and replies, "No, I did not buy it on eBay."

Raylan is standing in his space now and says in a low voice, "You gonna try it on for me?" 

Boyd's eyebrows shoot up. "You got a thing for rock star country boys?"

"Now, what do you think?" 

Boyd loosens Raylan's tie and pulls it over his head, then begins to unbutton his shirt. "Me too. I want to see the Man in Black."

"I'm gonna look like Men in Black," Raylan complains. "No one's gonna get it," he repeats. 

"No you won't. Trust me, Raylan, I know how to do Halloween." 

Raylan gets undressed and pulls the suit from the bag. It's beautiful quality, much nicer than anything Raylan normally wears, and the cut is old-fashioned, vintage. "Jesus, Boyd, how much did you pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it," he says again, "Just put it on." 

Boyd has still not changed into his. Raylan gets the whole suit on, and Boyd just stands there looking at him for awhile. 

"Damn, Raylan," he says, "you should dress like that all the time."

"Please, like you wouldn't miss my boots and hat," he laughs. "I can't wear the hat with this suit. I'd look like some asshole Texas businessman. I'd have to get me a bolo tie."

Boyd grins. "A fair point," he says, still admiring the sight. 

"Come on, Boyd. Put it on."

"You know what," Boyd says, "I think I'll wait. Don’t want to spoil the dramatic effect."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The hell with that. I got dressed up for you, now it's your turn. You don't put it on now, I won't wear this on Halloween." Raylan crosses his arms and stares him down. 

"Oh, alright. Even though I don't believe you for a second."

Boyd picks up the suit and leaves the bedroom. He comes back in five minutes later, and Raylan stares at him. The suit is white, with embroidered flowers, flames, palm fronds, feathers, and a huge red cross on the back of the jacket. the pants are low-riding bell-bottoms, and the jacket is short and close-fitting. 

It's the silliest thing Raylan has ever seen, and oddly, one of the sexiest, and he doesn't know whether to laugh or jump on him. 

He's pretty sure he's going to do both, but right now he's just looking at him with a huge, goofy grin.

"I'm gonna need to borrow those ridiculous cowboy boots of yours, Raylan."

"Okay," he murmurs. 

"So this works for you, then?" Boyd asks, grinning. "You gonna do something about it?"

"Well," he says, "that depends. How inappropriate do you suppose it would be for Johnny Cash to get down on his knees and suck Gram Parsons' cock?"

"Oh my god, so inappropriate." Boyd is pulling him close and running his hands inside Raylan's suit jacket. "Very transgressive. Everyone knows it should properly be the other way around." He unbuttons the absurd white pants and pushes then down around his hips. "But who am I to stand on ceremony?"

Raylan falls to his knees and takes Boyd by the hips. Boyd lays a hand on Raylan's shoulder and pushes forward into his mouth with a contented sigh. Raylan has his eyes closed, trying to picture what they look like at this moment. They really should be recording it, and makes a mental note for Halloween night. The image in his head works well enough, though, and he reaches into his own pants to stroke himself. 

He pauses everything for a moment as Boyd begins to sing softly. " _My buddies shun me since I turned to Jesus... They say I'm missing a whole world of fun..."_

Raylan pulls off and looks up at him. "Boyd, that's terrible."

"It's Gram, and shut up Johnny. Keep suckin'." As soon as Raylan puts his mouth back, Boyd starts up again. " _I live without them and walk in the light... I like the Christian life..._ "

It's funny, but Raylan is too turned on to laugh. He's still running his hand up and down his own dick, and letting Boyd thrust into his throat. Boyd says breathlessly, "Raylan, do not come in that fucking suit. We don't have time to get it dry cleaned."

Raylan ignores him and keeps going, and soon Boyd isn't singing or trying to be funny anymore. He grunts and puts his hand on Raylan's head, holding him in place as he fucks his mouth. Raylan listens to the sounds he's making, and rubs himself faster. 

"Fuck," Boyd says, "Raylan... here..." He's pushing something at him - Raylan's own shirt, which he'd left on the dresser - but he can't care now because he only has enough time to put it over himself before he's coming, and he can feel Boyd swell in his mouth and god, he loves it so much, Boyd's hand in his hair and his cock pulsing across his tongue. He moans with both of their orgasms and presses his forehead into Boyd's stomach. 

Boyd reaches a hand down to help him up, and Raylan stands, leans against him and kisses him softly. Then he says, "I hope you didn't rent these. We could get some use out of them."

Boyd chuckles low and replies, "Ever the surprise, Raylan, you really are."

"Somehow I doubt that, Boyd." He steps back and tosses his shirt in the hamper. "But, much as I am enjoying them, I still don't think anyone's gonna know who the fuck we're supposed to be. It doesn't even work that well as a theme costume. Marginal connection at best."

"Jesus, Raylan. If you don't quit complaining, I'm gonna go as Johnny, and you can be June Carter. How's that for a goddamn theme costume?" 

"I'd rather go as Emmylou if it means you'll still wear that suit," Raylan says, quirking his eyebrows at him. 

Boyd is laughing as they change their clothes and leave the apartment to go to dinner. Boyd had driven up to Lexington to meet Raylan after work, so they could leave for Richmond first thing in the morning. 

Raylan is not really looking forward to the trip. He had tried pleading exhaustion, complaining that he was too busy, telling Boyd he hated Halloween (which was pretty much true), and finally just saying that he didn't want to go. 

It would have worked on Winona, he knows, but she would have resented him for it. He prefers this way, even though that means he has to go to Richmond, dress up like Johnny Cash, and hang out with Boyd's friends, including his possessive ex-boyfriend who'll probably end up getting drunk and hitting on Boyd. 

They have dinner and linger over drinks. There's a lull in conversation, and Boyd looks at him thoughtfully. "You gonna be okay going to a party at Joe's house? This'll be the first time you've seen him since-"

"It's fine," Raylan says, unconvincingly. "He's the one who has a problem with me, Boyd. I never said shit about him, but he's convinced I'm gonna go off with a woman and leave you high and dry in Harlan County. Maybe he's the one you should be asking." 

Boyd sighs. "He doesn't really believe that, and you know it. He was just being an asshole because he was hurt. He did apologize to you."

"I know. And I accepted, so why are we talking about this?" Raylan looks at him with an expression he is certain Boyd can interpret. 

Boyd nods, shrugs and smiles at him. "Alright. Thanks for being a good sport."

Raylan shoots him a rueful grin and answers back, "I'm a terrible sport, Boyd."

"Yeah," he says softly, "but you love me." He reaches across the table and takes Raylan's hand. 

"I do." He picks up his glass and tosses back the rest of his drink. "You ready to get out of here?"

They head back to Raylan's place, fuck, and fall asleep early. 

Richmond is around an eight hour drive from Lexington. They stop for lunch in Charleston, West Virginia, then press on without stopping until they reach Richmond. 

Joe had offered them a room in his house, but that was one thing that Raylan was not about to pretend to be a good sport about, and Boyd didn't push for it. They got a hotel room downtown, and Boyd insisted on paying. 

After they check in, Raylan flops onto the bed and takes his boots off. Boyd leans against the wall for a moment, looking at him, then says, "I'm going to take a shower."

Raylan yawns and replies, "Okay darlin', I think I'll close my eyes for a few minutes. 

When Raylan wakes up, the room is completely dark, and Boyd is sleeping next to him. The clock radio reads 8:13. They'd gotten in at around 5. He slides over and lowers his face into Boyd's neck, mumbling, "Time to get up."

Boyd reaches up and scratches the back of Raylan's head. "'s only a little after 8. I don't want to get to the party until ten at least."

"Yeah, but I'm fucking starving. We didn't eat any dinner."

Boyd sighs. "Oh yeah. Okay. Want to order room service?"

"Sure, but you gotta let me pay for that, at least. I'm starting to feel like a kept man." Raylan tries his best to sound like he's joking, but he does feel a little uncomfortable with Boyd always paying for things. 

Boyd laughs, even though Raylan is sure he knows there's some truth behind it. "Raylan, if it means I get to keep you, I'll never let you pay for another damn thing in your life. But if you want to buy me dinner, I will surely offer no objections. I'll order the lobster if it makes you happy."

Raylan rolls over on top of him and kisses him. "I'm just being an asshole. I'll get over it eventually."

"So I shouldn't get the lobster, then?" Boyd deadpans. 

"I ain't made of money," Raylan returns, equally dry.

They eat, and Raylan showers. Boyd has brought along a tube of Brylcreem, and Raylan starts cracking up when he hands it to him. "I didn't even know they still made this shit."

"Learn something new every day," Boyd says, grinning. 

Boyd is already in his costume when Raylan got out of the shower, and he brushes off all attempts at seduction. "Raylan," he says, laughing, "haven't you ever heard of delayed gratification?"

"Yeah, but I never liked the sound of it." He makes another grab at Boyd, who evades him and pulls on the boots he's borrowing. They're a little bit big on him, but passable. 

Boyd drives to a neighborhood on the edges of the city limits, surprisingly suburban, and pulls up in front of a small Craftsman-style home with a well-maintained yard. There are small, carved jack o lanterns lining the front walk. It's all very tasteful and lovely, and Raylan rolls his eyes. He has no real reason to feel so irritated by any of this, but he does. 

Boyd almost ended up with Joe, and it's hard to imagine him living this life. But Raylan also knows its possible that Boyd has made some changes for him, and maybe he's suppressing certain aspects of his personality. Raylan has never asked him to, but sometimes people do it anyway. 

There's a small group of people standing in front of the house, smoking. Raylan recognizes one of them as Boyd's friend Phoebe, wearing an extremely short sack dress and silk stockings, with a feathered mask. She is holding her cigarette in a long ivory holder. As they approach, she glances over, runs to them and gives Boyd a big hug. 

Before she can launch herself onto Raylan, he takes her hand and gives it a kiss, then winks as he says in his best Boyd Crowder impression, "You look gorgeous as ever, Miss Phoebe. How lovely to see you." 

Before she can gather herself to answer him, Boyd snorts. "Jesus, Raylan. Play fair."

She turns to Boyd and wrinkles her nose at him. "I can tell _he's_ supposed to be Johnny Cash," she says, gesturing at Raylan, "but who the hell are you? John Travolta?" 

Boyd's face turns suddenly horrified, and he says, "Certainly not. I'm Gram Parsons."

"Oh..." she says, with an air of vague recognition. 

"The Byrds, Sweetheart of the Rodeo?" He's looking at her like she's crazy, and Raylan is smirking.

"Uh... that's a bit before my time," she says, laughing.

"Well, mine too. I'm not _that_ fucking old," Boyd says irritably. "I still know shit. I thought you were a music fan. 'Return of the Grievous Angel?' No?"

She shrugs, and he rolls his eyes. "We're gonna go in. Come on, Raylan."

Raylan winks at Phoebe and they head up the front steps. 

The house is very warm and crowded, and it smells like cinnamon. _Jesus,_ Raylan thinks, _I believe I may have saved Boyd from a fate worse than death._

As they move through the living room, Boyd's arm is grabbed by an impossibly beautiful man with curly black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a striped shirt and a beret. "Oh my God! Boyd? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" He has an Irish accent, and Raylan grins, stands back a bit and watches them. 

Boyd beams at the man like he's been waiting all night to see him, and Raylan can't really blame him too much. "Hey Sean," he's saying, "I moved to Kentucky about six months ago, didn't Joe tell you?"

"He might have mentioned something about it, maybe only one or two... thousand times. And something about a gorgeous Appalachian-American cop you've known since diapers?" His eyes slide over to Raylan. 

Raylan smiles and shakes his hand, saying, "I'm Raylan. And I'm guessing Joe said something closer to 'hillbilly closet case,' but that's only 'cause he hates me." 

Boyd presses his lips together and looks at Raylan. "He does not hate you. Raylan-"

"I'm kidding. Relax, Boyd. You think we could maybe find where the booze is?" He raises he eyebrows hopefully, and Boyd rolls his eyes.

"I'll go get you one." He glances at Sean. "Long as you promise you'll still be here when I get back."

Raylan shrugs non-commitally and grins at him. After Boyd goes off to fetch the drinks, Sean turns to him and says, "He kind of does hate you, though."

"Yep. I know," he sighs. 

"But... he also knows he's being awful and that you guys are good together and all that. He's really just jealous and still carrying a bit of a torch for Boyd. He really fucked that up."

Raylan is nodding as Boyd's friend Neil comes walking over quickly and hugs Raylan before he can prepare himself. He really is not a hugger, and pretty much only likes it from people he's also fucking. Neil is quite obviously the exact opposite, but he's a very nice kid, so Raylan endures it. 

"How are you, Neil?" Raylan asks when the boy lets him go. He's wearing a Robin costume, which is kind of perfect. 

"Great!" He looks very excited. "I have to introduce you to my boyfriend!" He looks across the room and smiles as a very cute, even younger boy who looks remarkably like Phoebe waggles his fingers at him. "It's Phoeb's little brother! Isn't he perfect?"

Raylan smiles and claps him on the shoulder, just as Boyd comes back with their drinks. "Look it," Raylan says, pointing, "Neil is going out with Boy Phoebe." 

Boyd looks over and snorts. "Of course he is," Boyd says. "Why isn't he dressed as Batman?" he asks, looking over Neil's costume. 

"He's not really the type. He's Jimmy Olsen." He aims a giddy grin at Boyd, who just laughs and says, "Of course he is."

Neil stands back a little and looks at Raylan. "Damn, that is so sexy. You look just like Joaquin Phoenix in Walk the Line."

Raylan and Sean start laughing, and Boyd joins them after a second or two of annoyance. They're all cracking up, and finally Boyd says, "Neil, please tell me you did that on purpose to make us laugh."

Neil scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm not a complete idiot, Boyd. I know who Johnny Cash is, but Raylan's cuter than him. And anyway, who the fuck are you supposed to be? Evel Kneival?"

Now Boyd is irritated again, and he says, "Neil, how is it that you know who Evel Kneival was but you don't know that he wore a red, white and blue jumpsuit with a goddamn cape?"

"Jesus, I don't know. So what exactly is this insane get-up?"

At that moment, Joe walks up and looks Boyd up and down. "Nice. Disco Stu." Boyd opens his mouth in outrage, but Joe just laughs. "Joking. I know who you are. I'm the one who bought you The Gilded Palace of Sin on vinyl, remember?"

Boyd huffs and smiles at him, and Raylan is keeping his face as neutral as he possibly can. He really hates feeling like this. He'd gotten over all of his insecurity where Joe was concerned, a long time ago. 

He had felt like he could be friends with him, or at least friendly, until the thing that happened the weekend Boyd moved to Harlan. He knows that Boyd knows there's an issue between them still - there is no possibility of hiding that from him - but he does not want Joe to know about it. 

Joe looks over at Raylan and says, "Um... Tommy Lee Jones from Men in Black?" 

_Asshole._ Raylan gives him a friendly smile, nudges Boyd and says, "See? I told you."

"He knows perfectly well who you're supposed to be." 

Raylan sips his drink and takes in Joe's costume. He's dressed as Elvis, even has a guitar slung across his back. _Well, of course he is._

Phoebe comes over and tugs on Raylan's arm, saying, "Boyd, I'm stealing your man, but only for a little while, and I promise I'll return him in good condition."

"Sounds fine to me, darlin'," Boyd calls. "Have fun."

Raylan is dragged across the room to where Phoebe's brother is standing, and she says, "Adrian, this is Raylan. Raylan, my brother and also Neil's boyfriend, Adrian."

Adrian says hi, and he seems to be much, much shyer than either Neil or Phoebe. And also much younger. Raylan almost feels like a creep just by standing next to him.

Phoebe leans in and says, "I hope it's okay I pulled you away. That whole business looked super uncomfortable. I could feel that shit from all the way across the room." 

"Yeah, well. I appreciate it. I don't really know what to do about all that." Raylan starts to say more, but he knows it will just end up getting back to Joe one way or another. 

"You know you don't have anything to worry about, right? I mean, he tried to get Boyd back a couple of times even before-"

"I know I don't have anything to worry about." Raylan made eye contact with her, made sure she was listening, because this was something he wanted to make very clear. "I ain't worried, not even a little bit. The only thing I'm really concerned about is Boyd feeling like he's gotta make an issue of it. I don't really give a shit if the guy doesn't like me. But if he keeps it up, Boyd's gonna get pissed, and he's gonna cut him off. And that's gonna make him fuckin' sad, which I do not want."

Phoebe grabs the hand he's not holding his drink with and squeezes. "You're one of the good guys. Boyd is so lucky he found you again."

Raylan's face pulls into a sort of grimace, and he replies "I'm really not. Or, I wasn't, before, anyway. I'm the one who got lucky." 

Phoebe looks like she might burst into tears at any second, but she takes his empty glass from him instead, and says, "Let me get you a refill."

Raylan is left standing with the very quiet Adrian, and it's not like he's the conversation master either. Finally, he says, "So, Neil is a nice guy."

Adrian looks happier then and starts talking, and Raylan doesn't have to do much besides nod and smile after that. Phoebe brings his drink, and they stand around for awhile.

At one point, Phoebe is imitating Neil, and they're all laughing. Then her face suddenly falls, and she says, "Uh oh."

Neil is making a beeline for them, and Joe and Boyd are nowhere to be seen. As soon as he reaches them he says, "They're having a little, um, disagreement. I'm sure it's fine, but they're on the back porch."  
Raylan feels his jaw clench involuntarily, but he doesn't move. It's Boyd's business, and he's quite sure he'd only make it worse. He shrugs and says, "If we hear them yelling and breaking shit, I'll go out there."

Neil leans close to Raylan with his eyes wide and says quietly, "Did you and Boyd... um." He pulls back, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Boyd said something to him that sounded like... but it's none of my business, never mind."

Raylan pulls his head back and blinks at the boy. If this is what he thinks it is, Raylan is going to be very fucking pissed. He pulls Neil by the arm away from the others and growls, "Okay, what?"

Neil looks like he regrets saying anything, but Raylan's not letting it go now. He takes a deep breath and says in a rush, "Joe's had a few drinks, and he made some joke about Phoebe, and how if Boyd actually saw you with a girl, he'd go running for the hills. Boyd said... shit, I really shouldn't have said anything, don't be mad at him."

Raylan says nothing, just raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

"He just said, 'That's what you think.' And then Joe laughed, and tried to get him to say more, but he wouldn't. And then it was fine for awhile, but now they're arguing again."

Raylan is breathing hard through his nose, trying to keep himself contained. There's no way Boyd could have thought this was fine to talk about to anyone, let alone _him_. 

He mutters, "Thanks," to Neil and stalks over to the back door. He walks onto the porch to find Joe sitting by himself on a bench. 

Joe looks up and Raylan asks, "Where's Boyd?" in what he thinks is a calm and non-enraged tone. 

"He went for a walk," Joe replies, sounding resigned. "He's pretty angry with me, with good cause."

Raylan nods and starts to walk off to look for Boyd. 

"Raylan, wait a minute, please? Can I talk to you?" 

Raylan stops and turns. He has no desire to talk to Joe, but at least maybe he can find out what Boyd told him. 

Joe says, "I don't know why I keep doing this. It's so stupid, I know it, and it's going to make you both hate me. You probably already do hate me."

Raylan sits down on the bench next to him and heaves a sigh. "I don't hate you. And it wouldn't matter if I did, because Boyd loves you. You seem to have some idea about me that I want to take him away from everything, and change him, but it's just not true. You've known him how long? Ten years? You should fucking well know better than to believe he'd allow that."

Joe nods, but still seems unconvinced. "Did you guys really fool around with a woman together?"

Raylan feels himself getting angry all over again, and he works his jaw for a moment before answering him. "That was his idea, not mine, and it's private. No way you need to know about it, but now you do, I'd appreciate you keeping your mouth shut about it."

Joe says, "No problem," but Raylan hears something in his voice and glances at him sharply. 

He looks like he's fighting a smile, and against his better judgement, Raylan grinds out, "What?"

"Oh... nothing, it's just..." his face twists up again and he says, "Boyd. It's just weird... he didn't actually... I mean..."

Raylan looks away, fighting a smile of his own as he thinks of Boyd kissing Ava that first time. And then the second time, which was quite different. 

"You'll just have to use your imagination," Raylan says, standing up again. "I need to find Boyd. Do you know which way he went?"

"No, sorry. Hey, Raylan. I know you love him and I know he's happy. I'm sorry I keep hoping he isn't."

"I ain't the one you should be saying that to," he replies, and heads down the porch steps to the yard.

Raylan doesn't have to walk far before he spies Boyd leaning against a parked car about halfway down the block. His head is tilted back and his eyes are closed. Raylan stands next to him and says nothing. After some time, Boyd says, "I'm sorry, Raylan."

Raylan huffs and says, "I'm really fucking pissed, Boyd."

"I know," Boyd says, his eyes still closed.

"Like, really angry."

Boyd drops his face into his hands and groans. "I _know._ "

"You knew how I felt about all that. You know it ain't easy for me to-"

"Well, shit," Boyd snaps suddenly. "Yeah, Raylan, I knew that. I also think maybe you should start to fucking get over it. No one cares. If anyone should care, don't you think it would be me? But I don't. I love you just like you are, why can't you?"

"Be that as it may," Raylan grits in a low voice, through clenched teeth, "I ain't real sure that the best way for me to learn to do that is for you to filter it through your ex who's hung up on you and thinks you're some kind of passing fancy for me."

Boyd looks at him then, finally, and sighs. "I know. I fucked up. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it."

Raylan looks at him skeptically. "That don't happen to you, Boyd."

Boyd makes an exasperated sound and says, "I'm not superhuman, you know. Jesus, Raylan, shit happens. How long do you suppose you're gonna need to hold this against me?"

"I don't know." Raylan is staring stubbornly ahead, but he's not feeling nearly as angry as before.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Boyd is looking at the side of Raylan's face, and Raylan is sure he can tell he's softening up. "You want to fool around with Sean? I'll set it up for you," he says, grinning. 

"Shut up." Raylan's mouth is pulling up on one side.

"He won't mind. He's an unbelievable slut." Boyd's almost laughing now. 

"I'm guessing you have direct conformation of that," Raylan says, slightly amused but with a very annoying jealous twinge. 

"Could be. So what do you think? The three of us, or just you two? I do owe you one." Boyd is smirking a bit, and Raylan thinks that's pushing it a bit, all things considered. 

Raylan is on him in a flash, pushing him into the car. "I said, shut up." He kisses him fiercely, and realizes he's maybe a little bit angry still. "Unless you're asking me for something, Boyd. Don't try to manipulate me into giving you what you want, huh? Just fucking ask me."

Boyd puts his hand to Raylan's face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. "I'm not asking. I'm just fucking with you. But thank you, Raylan. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. Now, you need to go let that asshole apologize to you while I get myself another drink. And then maybe we can start to think about taking off?" Raylan looks hopeful.

"Yeah, alright. What if he wants to take us to breakfast or something?"

Raylan shrugs. "Tell you what, why don't you just let him take you to breakfast and I'll sleep in?"

"I don't want it to be like that, Raylan. Always separate. 

"Not always. Just for now. I'm tired of it, Boyd. I just don't feel like dealing with it, okay? But that don't mean you can't." Raylan kisses him on the forehead and they walk back to the house.


End file.
